Hinata: Team Heart: Land of Waves
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Info inside. Still NaruHna.


**Hinata: Team Heart: Land of Waves chapter 01: A New Challenge**

BW: Last on Hinata: Team Heart, I stopped at 9 chapters, many of which were just original chapters based on my imagination. I haven't done anything else with it, so I decided to mark it complete, and make a new volume for individual arcs, starting here, in the Land of Waves. I originally wanted to make this fic diverge from the original canon, by add my own story ark. But, I eventually realized, that it was a pain in the butt, so for now, I'll stick with the canon arcs. Hope you enjoy.

**(I don't own Naruto or series content)**

* * *

The Forest around the Hidden Leaf. Things look quiet and still, but something leaps over the tees.

"What's your distance from the target?" asked the Jonin, Kakashi to his tree Genin students, using a communicator to speak with them.

The Genin carefully hide themselves to avoid detect from the target.

"Five meters..." answered Naruto through com link in his ear, "I'm ready to make contact. Just give the signal."

"Same here." Sasuke replied as well.

"I'm ready too..." Hinata noted too.

After a few short moments, Kakashi gives the word, and all three Genin jump out from there hiding places and swiftly capture the target. Naruto successfully caught the target himself. It turned out to be brown furred cat with a ridden tied onto its right ear.

"Have you verified the red ridden on the right ear?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, as the cat started stretch Naruto's face, trying desperately to get away.

"Affirmative. We've got a positive ID."

"Excellent. Lost pet: Tora has been found. Mission accomplished." Kakashi said.

"TO HELL WITH THIS! I HATE CATS, AND THIS IS A LOUSY MISSION!" Naruto yelled through the ear phone in Kakashi ear. He was nearly knocked out due the near breaking of his eardrum.

**(-Ninja Academy: Hokage's Office-)**

"Ohh, my sweet little Tora how mommy missed~! Did you miss mommy?" a rich looking woman asked as she gave a little too much affection and love to her cat Tora. The rich woman's name is Madam Shimiji, the Wife of the Fire Daimyo of the Land of Fire. She appears to love her cat very much, seen from of the hugging she's doing. In fact, she was squeezing the cat near death, and the cat was obviously not enjoying it. Tears falling and all.

"That poor cat... it's no wonder she ran away. I feel sorry for her." Hinata said, watching as the Madam gives her love to the cat.

"Are you kidding? Stupid cat deserves it." Naruto said.

After Madam Shimiji leaves with her cat, the Third decides it's time to assign another mission to Team 7, but as he was listing the available tasks, Naruto grew irritated.

"Hell no! I wanna go on a real mission! Something action packed and exciting! Not this kids junk you're feeding us! Give us something good, old man!" Naruto yelled, making an x motion with his arms.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata sighed in her head. Sometimes Naruto's enthusiasm makes her worry. However, she didn't find any problem with helping others in need. Sasuke on the other hand felt Naruto did have a point, but Naruto being Naruto, he had make himself totally annoying. Kakashi already had a feeling this would happen.

"How dare you!" Iruka scolded, "Every ninja has to do jobs according to their rank! You, Sasuke, and Hinata happen to be Genin with no experience, which means you have to start with the basics!"

"Yeah right! Boring babysitting jobs are not missions! They're just-" Kakashi cut Naruto off by giving him a swift swat to the head.

"Just put a lid on it already." Kakashi said calmly.

"Naruto!" the Third called out, "It seems you don't understand. There is a system that goes in order for us in the Hidden Leaf, and many other villages. The requests given are a important part of that system. In that order, there are the requests and they can vary, from manual labor, to assignations. These jobs are reported, carefully examined, and ranked A, B, C, or C, depending on the difficulty. Likewise, we ninja are a part of that system as well. We are also ranked, depending on our ability; from Hokage at the top, to Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. Depending said ability and level of experience, we are assigned to those specific jobs. If these jobs are complete, we receive pay, which supports our village. Because you are beginners, you are given D-Rank missions as a result. Hm?" the Hokage, upon spotting them, realized that none of Team 7, even Kakashi, were listen to a word the Third had said.

Instead, Naruto was just telling the rest of the team a story about a new ramen he was testing out.

"I'm talking over here!" the Hokage yelled, visibly angered.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi apologized, lightly scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized politely.

"Argh! You act like an old nagging grandpa! I just want something challenging! Something that will prove that I'm not some runt who pulls pranks anymore! I'm a ninja now, and I want a real ninja mission!" Naruto declared.

Kakashi just sighed. He felt that this is major trouble.

The words Naruto said spoke clearly to Hinata. Knowing his past, naturally he wants to be acknowledged as a true ninja by everyone around. Likewise, Hinata has the same desire. While not having a dream like being Hokage, Hinata wants to be a ninja that her family, most especially her father, can be proud of. "I want to be acknowledged too." Hinata thought.

However, the Third Hokage, and Iruka smirked to each other, because they find it amusing, and a little admirable that Naruto wants to truly prove himself, knowing how stubborn and thick headed he can be. It looks like Naruto's wish will come true.

"So, little Naruto wants us to see that he's no longer a brat, but a formal brat, and wants a real mission." said the Hokage, "Well then, so be it." Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke looked surprised. Kakashi remain composed as ever. "Since you're so determine to prove your worth, I'll give you a C-Rank mission. Happy?"

"Happy?! You bet! Woo Hoo!" Naruto cheered, with his mood turning from annoyed to cheerful.

"Um, Hokage-sama?" Hinata spoke up to the Hokage respectfully, "Is this really alright...?" they Hyuga girl asked.

"There is no need to worry, little one. This will be a safe task." assured the Third Hokage, sensing Hinata's worry.

"Oh. So, um... What kind of mission are we doing?"

"Ah yes, I was going to get to that." the Hokage smiled, "You will be bodyguards on a journey."

"Ohh! So, who are we guarding? A Princess, or maybe a big league councilor, or maybe the Daimyo himself?" Naruto's enthusiasm is building.

"Be patient. We'll send him in right away." said the Third, "You may enter." he announced to the client who the team are guard on this journey. The four heard foots from a back door behind them. It opens, revealing an old man with grayish hair. By the look of him, he seems to be an ordinary villager. Plus, he appears to be a drinker, with the sake bottle in his hand.

"Hmm? What is this? I didn't expect my bodyguards to be a couple of brats. And, there's a even dopey looking squirt." the old man said.

"Haha! Who's the dopey looking squirt, huh?" Naruto laughed, acting like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"He means you, dope." Sasuke said, pointing at Naruto. Sasuke then right next to him, to remain him that he is taller than him, and that Naruto was only inches shorter.

"Grr..." Naruto laugher disappeared. He soon decided he wanted to demolish the client for his rude insult. Kakashi held him back, because demolishing the client isn't the wise decision. Soon after, the old man introduces himself as Tazuna, a bridge builder, and he must return to his home country, and the team of ninjas must safe guard him with their lives.

**(-Hidden Leaf village Gate-)**

Team 7 and their client are the gates to the Hidden Leaf.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered the moment he stepped out, again.

"Why are you so excited? This is only the second time we've been outside the village." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know, but we're on a real mission this time, and we get to go further than an old inn on the side of the road! I'm so excited!" Naruto started looking around something even more exciting.

"Don't get your hopes up too high yet, kid, we've only just begun." said Tazuna. He turned to Kakashi, "So, is this kid really on your team?" Tazuna said to Kakashi.

"Yes. He's with me. Don't worry about him. Since I'm a Jonin, I'm in charge." Kakashi replied.

"You're kidding right? He's just a freaking joke." Tazuna said bluntly.

Naruto became irritated upon hearing the old man say those comments. Those words repeated themselves inside his head, and it just rose his ire further. Hinata could see Naruto fuming where he was standing, and grew worried.

"U-Um, Naruto-kun..." Hinata wanted to see if Naruto was okay, and if possible, calm him down before he does something he might regret, but it was too little, too late. He suddenly turned around, and boldly points at Tazuna.

"Don't make fun of me! That'll be the biggest mistake you made! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and one day, I'm gonna become Hokage! Remember that!" Naruto declared to Tazuna, with confidence on his face.

Tazuna, however, seems unimpressed, "Hmm... Hokage, huh? One day indeed. From what I hear, Hokage are powerful and wise. I wonder; how much wisdom do you have in that thick skull of yours?" Tazuna asked in a bored tone.

"Why you! I will be Hokage, no matter what it takes! And then everybody will say I'm the best, and admire me for it! That includes you!" Naruto retorted.

"Tch, you can try and become Hokage ten times over, and to me, you'll still be a loser. The day it actually happens, I'll just sprout wings and fly." Tazuna said, and trotted off, while Naruto, pretty much angry at this old man, wanted to attack him, and attempts to do just that, but Kakashi restrains him again, reminding the temperamental Genin that he can't attack the client.

As they make their on their journey, Tazuna noticed that Hinata had a somewhat disapproving and yet at the same time, sadden look on her face. She tried averting her eyes from him, to make sure she wouldn't offend him in any way. Tazuna just passes by her without a word. Hinata, though not verbally, thought it wasn't fair. Why is it that no one respects Naruto, not even a person from another country? It's not fair. Just not fair.

She fully believes in Naruto too, and to prove it, she'll do her best to aid Naruto anyway she can, and won't fall through the cracks either.

The journey is now underway. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, three mysterious figures watch them from the shadows, following them and waiting for a chance to strike.

**(-During the journey to the Land of Healing-)**

As the team and their occupant wake their way on their journey to the Land of Healing, which is a small village near the Land of Waves, Hinata felt the need to ask their client something.

"Um, Tazuna-san?"

"Hmm...?"

"Your country is known as the Land of Waves, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked the old bridge builder asked.

"Does it have any ninja like us?"

"Unfortunately, no. A small village like us couldn't afford to have ninja around. It could took quite a bit to get the money for this bunch, though." Tazuna said.

Naruto, curious about this topic, turns to Kakashi-sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, does every land have ninja in them?"

"Yeah, some lands do. But, they are some hidden villages with their own ninja, each with different cultures and customs, like us." said Kakashi, who began to explain the values of ninja in this continent of which they live. He explains that the existence of ninja is the equivalent of military strength and power, how they protect themselves, and maintain relations between the different countries. However, the ninja of said country are not under anyone's control, and get equal status in those villages. Small countries, like the Land of Waves for example, have no need for ninja since they get natural protection from the sea.

The lives ancient lands of this continent, who posses Shinobi villages are as follows, the Land of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. Each of these lands occupies their own vast territory, and are known as the Fives Shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the village Hidden in the Leaf, whilst the Land of Water, Lightning, Wind and Earth, have the Village Hidden in the Mist, Clouds, Sand, and Stones respectively.

Each of these nations are govern by the Kage; the Shadows; Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. These ninja are known as the Fives Shadows, who are strongest ninja of their land, and rule over thousands of ninja, respectively.

Kakashi finished his explanation of the nations.

"Oh, I see. So Hokage-sama must be a really great man." Hinata said. Obviously, she was impressed. Despite his old age, the Third Hokage must be a strong and wise man to be who is today, and admired him for it. However, Naruto and Sasuke had their own doubts. Sasuke wondered if the old man was really that special. Meanwhile, Naruto remembered getting the old fart with his own technique, the Sexy Jutsu. He couldn't that great. All of that about the Third Hokage had to be a lie. This he firmly believed.

"You two!" Kakashi called out to the two boys. They froze in place, "You just had negative thoughts about the Hokage, didn't you?" he asks them, in a suspicious tone. Naruto response by nervously nodding his head, acting as if he didn't. Sasuke remained still. Kakashi just sighed, "Well, anyway, there's no need to worry. There are no ninja battles in a C-Rank mission." Kakashi said, lightly patting Hinata's head. He had a feeling that Hinata may worry about the others if there's a chance enemy ninja might attack.

"Oh really? Thank goodness." Hinata sighed in relief, "I was worried that foreign ninja would attack us."

"Hehe, not likely." Kakashi chuckled. He was right on the mark. For a world wary adult like Kakashi, someone like Hinata is so easy to read. Not that it's a bad thing.

To Naruto, this meant that it be another bore chore.

Meanwhile, Tazuna stayed quiet the entire time while Kakashi explained the world of the ninja to his students. He had some slight sweat. Sasuke noticed this, but stayed quiet it about.

None of the five new that later on, they would, in fact, find some action waiting for them.

* * *

BW: Alright. That was a good start. I hope you enjoyed that, because I probably won't upload another chapter for a while. Please bear with me until I get my bearings on the original Naruto series, since I haven't seen it in so long.


End file.
